Three for Three
by sweetangelgirl
Summary: Original called A Threesome Crew. 3 kids from America go to Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year because one of the three has an illness and the weather in Hogwarts might help ease the pain. *I redid chapter 8! I didn't like the way it turned out so I changed
1. Harry in a Daze

Harry in a Daze

~Author's note - This is my first ever fanfic so try not to think so negatively about it. I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Professor Merry is mine. The American kids are mine. The "disease" is also mine. Thanks to Nit Picker who mention something in a review and I figure out it was something wrong. So here is version 2 of this chapter.

~Chapter One: Harry in a Daze

Plates clatter as dinner was being served on the 2nd night at Hogwarts. Everyone was talking and laughing and talking about summer vacation and classes earlier that day.

"Wasn't that Dark Arts teacher a bit creepy?" Ron mentioned.

"Not creepy, Ron," Hermione stated. "Just young and new. She obviously has new ways to teach."

"New ways to teach," Ron muttered under his breath. "She is young enough to date Bill!"

"Probably is." Harry said. He jabbed his fork into a steaming chicken leg. "I'm just worried that she doesn't have enough experience in the Dark Arts."

"Harry? Did this summer fry your brains? You are talking about a _girl_ who probably is at least 23 years old. Of course she's not experienced in the Dark Arts! She's too young."

"Not really." Hermione put in. "I mean, after graduating school she had about 6 years to do lots of field training. Besides it's really refreshing to have a _lady_ teach the Dark Arts than some weird and kooky men."

"Of course _you_ would defend her. She's a girl!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and started chewing on her chicken. There was a pause between them for a while. "Well at least she had the radio playing. Half the class didn't know how it worked or what it was. I thought you couldn't use Muggle things in Hogwarts."

"You see; she is weird! She got a Muggle thing to work in Hogwarts! She's evil I tell you."

"Ron," Harry said. "I think that Crouch thing still has an effect on you."

"Yes, Ron," Hermione agreed. "Maybe she just got around that 'Muggle things do not work in Hogwarts' rule."

"But no one has done that before!"

"Maybe it is because no one has tried before!"

"They did too!"

"I meant they didn't try other ways to get around that rule. Maybe she used some sort of spell."

"She is evil! Her accent isn't even right!"

"Ron, she's from America! Of course her accent isn't right. But she's trying!"

"She is not trying hard enough! If she wanted to have the correct accent, she could have use a Tongue Spell. That will get the right accent!"

"Ron! Why do you even think she's evil?"

"Because she's American and she's a girl and she is young!"

"Those are truly irrational reasons. Just because someone is a foreigner or a girl or young doesn't always mean that they are evil. Honestly Ron you would think every Dark Arts teacher besides Lupin is evil in some way. Do you have xenophobia or something?"

"What?"

"Xenophobia means fear of foreigners."

"No, I do not have a fear of foreigners!" Ron said offensively. Hermione wore a face that showed signs of disbelief.

"Harry don't you have anything to say?" Ron asked as if Harry would be his last defense. There was a pause as they waited for his response but got none.

"You're awfully quiet Harry." Ron said. "Did the Muggles do anything to you over the summer?"

"They can't do anything possibly more worse than what they are already doing. I just have a funny feeling that something is going to happen; something big."

"I thought having a female Dark Arts teacher was big enough."

"No." He said slowly. "Just not big enough."

"Maybe the feeling is because of those 3 kids from America are coming."

.:~Flashback to last night~:.

"Now let's sing the school song!" Professor Dumbledore boomed. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and begin!" The school song was sung in a funny fashion. Everyone began and end at different times.

"Now for some news." Everyone quieted down. The Sorting has been done and dinner has been eaten. The golden plates now shine as if they were never eaten upon.

"The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Everyone mustn't go near it unless you want to be met with a unfortunate fate." There was a slight chuckle from the teachers and the older students. "Some of the older students still have a hard time remembering that rule." Almost everyone stared at Fred and George.

"What?" they asked innocently.

"We are proud to welcome Professor Sophia Merry, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" A young lady with cascading red hair stood up and smiled. "And she is from America! So you all have a new refreshing teacher with a different attitude."

"You would think Dumbledore is advertising the professor!" Ron exclaim as all of the students and teachers gave a polite applause.

"Furthermore," Dumbledore continued. "As like last year we will be expecting guests for this year." There was a hush quiet. 

"Not another Tri-wizard Tournament." Harry mumbled. His eyes furrowed as he concentrated on Dumbledore.

"Three students, also from America, will be joining our school." Suddenly everyone was speaking excitedly.

"Americans? Here? Why?" were mostly the questions that were asked aloud. Dumbledore waited for the students to quiet down. All around the Hall there were hushes of students and a few "be quiets." Soon everyone became silent.

"These three come from the most prestigious wizardry school in America so don't hesitate to ask them anything."

"But why are they here?" Fred asked loudly.

"I was getting there, Mr. Weasley. One of the three is diagnosed with a rare disease, but it's not contagious!" He putted in when gasps came from some of the students.

"This disease is not only rare but unique. It has appeared before but in a different form. A probability to ease the illness is weather. Since Hogwarts is one of the top schools in the world that doesn't have too much warm weather, they are going to be here. They will be treated with respect and do not ask questions about the disease.

"They will have to go through the Sorting Hat and have classes with the 5th years." Excited clamoring came from all the 5th years.

"They will be arriving tomorrow night or in the morning the following day. You are excused. Go to sleep Hogwarts!"

.:~End of Flashback~:.

"Maybe," Harry said uncertainly.

"Yes, I think you're premonition is because of anxiety to meet these 3 kids. Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione said.

"I'm thinking so too," Harry replied. "But it's something else also."

"Maybe it is how they are arriving; like the guys from last year." Ron stated. "Maybe they are coming in such a big way it is giving Harry a feeling."

"The correct term is premonition." Hermione said.

"Whatever," Ron shakes his head. "Same thing." Silence follows as no one says anything.

"Boy, he seems really out of it." Hermione whispers. She looks up to see if Harry was listening, but his head was tilted up towards the ceiling and seemed to be in deep thought. His green eyes seemed a bit foggy and unclear.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I can't remember him ever being like this."

"You do know that I can hear you." Harry said. Ron quickly became very focused on his peas. "It's really okay. I don't mind." He sighed and dazedly ate his supper. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They were both really worried about him. 

~So what do you think? Not much detail yet. But I'm working on it. Don't forget to review! Also there are more chapters, but I haven't written them yet. I have school for the next three weeks so you won't get an update till then. Laterz~


	2. An Earth Trembling Entrance

An earth Trembling Entrance

Author's Note: This chapter is more like 2 chapters in one. It is more informative, but in an unhelpful way. Also time goes a lot quicker in this chapter. So enjoy and don't forget-R&R!

~Chapter 2: An Earth Trembling Entrance

Everyone is close to being finish with his or her dinner when Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat. The room became unusually quiet.

"Earlier today I have receive a message that the three Americans will arrive tonight," Dumbledore began. "In approximately 3 hours they will arrive. If you feel that you cannot keep awake that long or you have other business to attend to you may be excused. It is now 7:00 pm. The wait begins now. Are there any questions?" They glanced at one another daring one another to ask the question. Hermione impatiently wanting to know asked. She raised her hand as high and visibly as she can from her seat.

"Miss Granger, do you have a question?"

"Yes, I do. In fact I have several."

"Ask away," Dumbledore said as he sat down and leaned forward in his seat. Hermione stood up from her chair and cleared her voice.

"I understand that they are Americans." Hermione began. Dumbledore and the other teachers nodded. "How exactly are they going to get here?"

"Excellent question, Miss Granger." Dumbledore merely replied. "An excellent question deserves an excellent answer which I don't have."

"So are you telling me that they traveled here entirely on their own?"

"Of course not. One of the child's grandfather arranged all the traveling plans. From what I understand when I last spoke to him, they will go Muggle. Meaning, they will travel on transportation devices created and run by Muggles."

"But couldn't they fly on broomstick or Floo powder?"

"Flying approximately 6000 miles on broomstick is not the best idea. There are weather problems and also Muggle aircrafts that get in the way. The Floo powder system in America only connects fireplaces in America as does the Floo powder system in Britain only connects fireplaces in Britain. Perhaps I am not the most sufficient person to be asked those questions, Miss Granger, for I do not know all the answers. I believe this threesome would answer all your questions."

"Do you know their names? Because I was wondering if we could make a welcoming sign."

"No, I'm sorry. I do not know their names. It is a wonderful idea though. Perhaps we can make a welcoming sign nevertheless." Dumbledore abruptly turn towards down the staff's table. "Professor Flitwick, would you please make a banner or something of the sort. I know you are admirable at charms so try to make it the very best." Professor Flitwick nodded his head once and exited out towards his office. 

"Any more questions?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes were glittering with amiability. Hermione was still standing and continue to ask more.

"Professor Dumbledore sir?"

"Go right on."

"Yes, thank you. Um, if they were traveling Muggle then how would they get to Hogwarts? They don't know where it is because it is suppose to be hidden."

"I am sure they have found a way. But just in case, Professor McGonagall would you please send an owl?"

"To whom sir?" she asked. "The names and identity of the children are not known."

"Not to worry. I am certain they are able to find their way. But send an owl to the Ministry and inform them that the American children might not know their way to Hogwarts and may need assistant." McGonagall nodded that she understood and left. Hermione then sat down.

"No more questions?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I have loads of questions but there is nobody here to answer them. Even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know the answers."

"It must so really top secret stuff." Harry said. "No one knows anything. We don't even know if it is human."

"Stop talking rubbish, Harry." Ron said. "They probably got lost anyways. Even _we _don't know where Hogwarts is. How do they expect foreigners to find Hogwarts?"

"Maybe it's instinctively found. Perhaps these Americans have natural instinct to find magical places."

"Honestly Hermione," Harry said. "How do you expect to find anything when you are in a different country where you don't know where anything is?" Hermione went quiet for a moment. In the Hall, it is almost impossible to know if anybody has left. Certainly nobody wanted to be the person who missed the arrival of Americans or admit that they cannot stay awake. Students were up and moving. Some were discussing the Americans.

Up at the staff's table, the professors were talking to one another either about lesson plans or students or summer break. Snape was having a surprising friendly conversation with Dumbledore.

"No, it can't be." Harry said in a flabbergasted voice. "Snape is smiling."

"It's an evil smile." Ron quickly said as he looked at Snape. "He is planning something evil."

"Oh come off it, Ron," Hermione said. "Look, he is talking to Dumbledore! He can't be thinking of something evil."

"Herm, stop defending him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry! I didn't even know I was." Ron just stared at her. 

"Honestly!" Hermione said quickly.

"Ron, Hermione isn't lying. Sometimes she gets that way." Harry put in. 

"How long has it been?" Ron asked loudly.

"It's 8:03." Seamus replied. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"About 2 more hours," Hermione answered.

"Isn't there anything to do?" Neville asked. Everyone around seemed to be weary. There were many discussions being held but many were restless.

"I have homework to do." Hermione complained loudly. Everyone who was in hearing distance groaned. Neville's arm gave way and his head banged loudly against his plate. His head jumped and his eyes popped open.

"Huh? What?" We turned and stared at him. He rubbed his eyes and asked, "What time is it now?"

"8:57." Seamus announced. Most of the 1st and 2nd years have fallen asleep. The 3rd and 4th years are struggling to stay awake. The older students are awake but restless. Some of the teachers have left to do whatever it is they are doing. Dumbledore, Snape and Merry were the only 3 that stayed there during the whole period. Hagrid had fallen asleep at his seat and snored softly into his plate. Many kids push their plates and goblets towards the center of the tables so they had room to rest their elbows and heads.

"Hey guys," Harry said. They all look up at him. "Let's do something useful while we wait."

"Like what?" Ron replied.

"Like stacking these plates and goblets. Everyone has either pushed them away or have fallen asleep on them." He began stacking his plates and Ron's. Soon everyone was stacking plates.

"I wonder what they do with them after we are sent to bed?" Dean asked.

"I bet they leave it here all night." Hermione answered. "The dishes clean themselves so there's no reason to take them a way and wash them."

"You're probably right." Dean said. "Then again, you're always right." Silently they stacked up plates. They were nearing the staff's table when Dumbledore said, "Thank you children for piling those plates. Just leave them at the end of table and I will put them away myself." As they were close to finishing, when the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs notice them clearing up and began stacking their plates and placing them near the ends of their table closest to the staff's table. Soon all the plates were stack except for the Slytherins. 

"Look, the Slytherins are too lazy to do anything." Ron muttered. "I bet if it was allowed, they would be tossing plates around like Frisbees."

"At least we're doing a good deed." Hermione said. "What time is it now? After all that stacking I'd say it is close to 10."

"Why are you always right?" Dean asked. "It is in fact, 10:13. They are late."

"By only 13 minutes," Hermione stated. "And it was only and approximation."

"Perhaps they got lost." Harry shrugged ignoring Hermione's answer.

"Most certainly did." Ron replied sleepily.

"Shouldn't we be off to bed?" Hermione asked. "All the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years are asleep except those who are fighting off sleep right now. We still have homework to do."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione." Ron said. "They would probably excuse us for not doing our homework since we are staying up for these Americans."

"I highly doubt Snape or McGonagall is going to excuse us." Seamus said. At the staff's table, McGonagall came back with a note in her hands. She handed it to Dumbledore and he read it quickly. Then Dumbledore stood up and the other teachers came filing in. He cleared his throat and magically everyone who was asleep is now awake and yawning. When everyone gave them their full attention, he spoke.

"Our Americans are due any minute now." He said with pride. "I have just received word from the Ministry that they are indeed traveling on foot, but their exact location now is unknown. They may perhaps be arriving in the morning if not tonight." There were quiet murmurings and complaints of staying up for nothing.

"Furthermore," he continued, "I thank those who kindly stacked up these plates," and pointed to the table ends, "so as a reward, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are awarded 50 points each." At this point the Slytherins seemed very surly.

"Now if they do not arrive by 11-o-clock, you are all sent to bed. Also you would be excused from all homework that is due tomorrow." A small cheer arose from the students but quickly died down when Snape gave a menacing glare. 

"I thank you all for staying up this late for people you do not know, it is--" He broke off as they started to shake. Soon everyone was on their hands and knees under the tables. An ominous roar began howling. It seemed as if Hogwarts was about to be split apart. Everyone had their hands over their ears but nothing could stop the noise from thundering in more volume. 

"It is impossible for Hogwarts to have an earthquake!" Hermione screamed over the thunderous roar. Her hands over her ears pressed tightly as they began to shake up and down instead of side to side.

"What?!?" Harry yelled back at her.

"I SAID IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR HOGWARTS TO HAVE AN EARTHQUAKE!!!" She shrieked even louder because the roar has grown louder.

"WHY?!?" Ron and Harry both shouted.

"BECAUSE IT IS MAGICALLY EARTHQUAKE PROOF!!!!"

"TELL THAT TO THE EARTHQUAKE!!" Ron yelled. The shaking went on for what appeared to feel like hours. The first years began to cry, as they could not handle it. Harry looked around under their table. He could see tears streaming down the first years' faces.

"LET'S FIND DUMBLEDORE!!!" He hollered as loud as he can to Hermione and Ron. They both nodded their heads and gave thumps up as in understanding. He tried to crawled out under the table with his hands in his ears but couldn't. Deciding that his eardrums could be replaced with the help of Madame Promfrey, he put his hands down. The din was making his head hurt and ears ache. He leaned against he table to help hold his footing and stood back. Ron and Hermione crawled out with more trouble than him, because the trembling grew monstrous. With much effort they were standing on their feet.

At the staff's table, the teachers and Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Everywhere else everyone was under the table. Shakily they move inch by inch towards the staff's table. The plates they have stacked earlier have tumbled off and got dented when they hit the ground. The candlelights flicker on and off giving an eerie glow through out the trembling. Then all of a sudden the shaking stopped and the roar disappeared. Before anyone could get out from the table, another quake came but only with less force. Harry, Hermione and Ron all stood there waiting for it to pass, but suddenly what seemed like a rip in the ceiling appeared. 

The rip became a pale blue circle suspending in the air. The little quake now is shaking with more force that dropped Harry, Ron and Hermione to their knees. Then it flashed white three times and out came three hurtling figures. Before the rip disappeared, Harry thought he saw a dragon flying towards the hole as if it was meaning to come out, but the tear closed up before it could. Then the trembling earthquake stopped. 

Standing in a circle, so they could watch each other's back, in front of the staff's table was three figures wearing cloaks of red, blue and green. All three were breathing heavily and stoop there waiting for something. Soon everyone came out under the tables and sat in chairs to help steady themselves. Many were still quivering in aftermath. They all stared at the three figures that loomed before them.

One had long, straight black hair and was facing the staff's table. The two others were boys, one with thin red hair and the other with spiky blonde hair. The red head was facing the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. The blonde one was facing Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Their clothes and themselves were all giving off smoke and looked burnt. Their eyes were furrowed in concentration and look about as if they were waiting for anyone who might jump at them. All three were brandishing extra-large wands.

The teachers, who are less coordinated than the students, slowly reappeared from under their table. Immediately they found themselves looking at the long haired girl. Quickly they pulled out their wands. The one who stood before them wielded her wand in both hands and asked in a clear voice, "137?"

All wore a face of confusion and uncertainty including the teachers. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment and the realized what she meant.

"No." He said in a calm and steady voice. They all lower their wands in relief and then fainted into a crumpled heap.

~Sorry it is so long. I wanted to split it but then the next chapter would be too short. I know I left you hanging, sorry about that. Oh yeah, disclaimer thingy. Now I'm going to write it at the end of the chapter so I don't spoil it for anybody. Let's see. Everything that is J.K. Rowling's is J.K. Rowling's. The plot is mine. The earthquake is mine. That little rip in the ceiling is also mine. The number 137 does have a meaning and that is mine too. And if I forgot anything and you know it is not of J.K. Rowling's then it is mine. Laterz~


	3. In the Hospital Wing

In the Hospital Wing

~Author's Note: This chapter is kind of unnecessary. But since I couldn't figure out away to start this chapter, I just went with this. Um… the little number you see floating in the air by a word-yeah it means that the phrase means something. And if you read the bottom of the chapter with that number there is an explanation. Um…what else to say? Well guess that's it. Enjoy! And don't forget! R&R! ~sweetangelgirl~

~Chapter 3: In the Hospital Wing

The next morning early-risers arrived for breakfast, but found none. The plates were lying in pieces across the floor and a few were still whole if not dented and chipped. The chairs were cluttered and some were upturn in last night's earthquake. A couple was broken. A few windows were shattered and many had cracks. It seemed as if a tornado had blown through.

"I thought Dumbledore was going to clean up after last night." Ron said.

"Well, after last night, I didn't think he had the time." Harry replied.

"Or it might have slipped his mind." Hermione added. "I think nothing has happened like that before." They stepped over the debris and turn upright a few fallen chairs. Stunned at the mark the earthquake has left behind from last night.

"It's those stupid Americans' fault!!" They turned to see Malfoy walking in with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb1 and a couple of other Slytherins. Harry and the others ignored the remarked, but couldn't help to think that it was the Americans' fault. 

"They have ruined the Great Hall!! Our wonderful Great Hall!! It's their fault!! It's the stupid Americans' fault!!" Pansy cried pitifully. Those around her glanced upwards towards heavens asking if God would answer their prayer of making her shut up. The damage was quite great. A few of the 7th and 6th years began to cast small spells to repair as much as they could. Soon all who knew a helpful spell slowly and steadily rebuild their Great Hall. Hushed and whispered voices were used as if they were at somebody's funeral. Eventually all the windows were no longer cracked or in pieces, the chairs were all upturned and stood in their rightful places without crevices or broken pieces, and a pile of the rubble stood in a corner. 

No one knew what to do with them so they piled the wreckage of wooden chunks and glass pieces in a corner. The banners and wall hangings were mended with care. But no one could fix the golden plates. As hard as they tried no spell would work on them. A small crowd formed around the shattered plates that kept on thinking and trying different spells. They groaned in frustration as each spell failed. 

"Come on Hermione," Ron said. "You have got to think of a spell to fix these plates."

"I'm _trying_ Ron." Hermione replied feeling annoyed. Everyone stood around hoping Hermione would know a spell to mend the plates.

"I have thought of all the obvious ones, and the ones that repair other things, but these plates seem as if they were only made to do one thing-to serve us and then clean itself off."

"How very true, Hermione." A voice came from behind them. Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway wearing a smile. "I'm proud to know that my students are so well-mannered to help repair the Great Hall. Even if it is not your place to mend this, what do I say this, mishap."

"But it was all the Americans fault!" shrieked a first-year Slytherin.

"Oh, they did cause this," Dumbledore said slowly, "but they couldn't help but cause it to happen. Right now they are resting in the hospital wing. They had quite an adventure the last few nights."

"What happened to them?" a short, dark-haired first-year asked. All the first year seemed to be 6-year-old rather than 11-year-old. They haven't learned any magic yet so they couldn't help in the repairing of the Great Hall. But instead dragged debris and collected trash. Now all have gathered around Dumbledore. They all kept quiet so they could hear his calming voice. Those who couldn't see him leaned towards him with their ears.

"I'm not sure exactly." He said gravely. The faces turned seldom. "I am hoping when the Americans have fully rested, they will explain everything. I am allowing them only 30 hours of rest. They should not need anymore than that." They all fell quiet around him. His eyes seem to twinkle as he looked at them all.

"Today we will allow you all to have a free day." Dumbledore spoke. "A few teachers would be walking up and down the halls to make sure there are no trouble. I'm advising you all to use this day wisely. You can catch up on the homework that will be due tomorrow instead of today. Madam Hooch will be at the Quidditch field if any of you want to have a game of Quidditch." There was then excited whispering going on between the Quidditch players. Dumbledore continued, "Try not to wander around too much or else Peeves will find you somewhere and that won't be too fun. First-years are recommended to either stay in the common room or outside. We can't afford losing any of you. Do not try to come anywhere _near_ the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will fry your blood. Am I forgetting anything?" He looked at all 280 students.

"What about breakfast?" Ron asked out loud.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore began, "all eating periods including snacks will be held here as always. After I tend to this matter, the Great Hall is free to be used whenever you wish but be warned there are no teachers to watch you if the time you chose to spend here is not lunch or supper." With a flick of his wand and a couple well-chosen words, the Great Hall was once again its wonderful self. All the rubbish disappeared and the plates repaired themselves and floated to their proper places. They all sat down as eggs and jam began appearing on the tables.

When he was sure that they no longer knew he was there, he left the Great Hall. He walked amiably towards the Hospital Wing and soon caught sight of Snape and McGonagall talking down the hall.

"Ah, Severus, Minerva!" He said. They both looked up and smiles appeared on their faces. "Yes, I need you two to be in the Great Hall to watch the children eat. There is plenty to eat."

"We were heading there ourselves actually." Snape answered.

"Yes, we will be more than happy to see to it that they do not start a food fight or something of the sort." McGonagall said cordially.

"That will be excellent! Can I count on you to be there at noon and for supper?" Dumbledore asked. "I am fearing that many of the other teachers are supervising elsewhere to be in the Great Hall at that time and I have business to attend to."

"No problem Headmaster," Snape merely replied. McGonagall nodded her head.

"Then I will see you at supper time." Dumbledore nodded and continued to stroll to the Hospital wing. He arrived at the door and to his surprise; someone on the other side reached the doorknob and opened the door for him. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor!" She shrieked. "Oh you gave me a scare." She step aside to let him in. She shut the door behind him. "I was coming to fetch you."

"I'm sorry for that," he apologized. "I'm here anyways to save you the problem of searching for me. Any signs of awakening?" He walked in and went immediately towards to three beds in the corner. Pulling a stool towards himself, he sat down and gazed at the American children sleeping peacefully in the hospital beds.

"No, none at all." Madam Pomfrey replied. "I was going to put a lock on the door so no one could come in and disturb these poor dears."

"Go do that," Dumbledore said without looking at her. "I am going to stay for awhile." She left to do his bidding. He sighed as he study each child's face. The farthest kid away from him was the red haired one. He slept with his back to the wall and stretched out. His red hair was thin and straight. His skin was pale as the sheets he slept on and lips were a thin soft red line. A good boy he seemed to be, Dumbledore thought.

In the middle bed was the girl. Sleeping on her backside, her face showed signs of tranquility and innocence. Wrapped around her head was a bandage, an obvious sign that she had been injured. Her black hair shined in the sunlight that peered through the window nearby. It was long and was tossed in odd directions as she turned her head in her sleep. With tender pale red lips, she murmured something in her sleep. Her sheets were wrapped around her and her legs were sprawled across the bed. A peaceful girl she seemed to be, Dumbledore thought.

The bed nearest Dumbledore laid a boy with bleached hair. A fuzz of brown has grown underneath his bleached curly hair. His eyes were furrowed as if something troubled him. He tossed to his side, facing the girl, and his face softens to a face of calmness. A trouble boy who looks to his friend for comfort, Dumbledore thought. Each face was dirty with dust and sweat.

Madam Pomfrey returned. "They will be well soon." She said.

"You are sure of that?" Dumbledore asked again without looking at her.

"Yes," she said at his side. "They haven't tossed and turned much. Mostly dead sleeping2. The odd thing was that they objected the medicine I tried to give them for their wounds."

"Wounds?" Dumbledore this time turned around, his face filled with concern.

"Yes, wounds. Do you want to see?" Dumbledore nodded. Madam Pomfrey moved towards the bleached-hair boy and pulled his sheets down. Across his chest was a long ominous scar. His left upper arm was flaking dead skin; a sign of burning. His right leg was bruised and his left ankle was in a bandage. Madam Promfrey pulled the sheets up to his chin when he began shivering. She moved on to the girl and pulled her sheets down.

Her wounds were much worse. There was a large bandage wrapped around her torso. Explaining the reason why she was sleeping on her back. A line of blood was on it. It seemed as if she was slashed across her left side. Her arms had lots of cuts and bruises. Down the inside of left arm was a long wound. Her legs were all wrapped in bandages and spots of soaked blood appeared. She breathed more heavily without her sheets to warm her. Quickly Madam Pomfrey covered her and moved on to the red-haired boy.

He had lots of cuts in his chest and lower neck. His right arm and leg was deeply burnt. His left leg was paler that his right. Madam Pomfrey then pointed near his ankle. A circular opening was cut into his leg. Blood clotted the opening shut. She recovered the boy and returned to Dumbledore.

"Oh my," he said and breathed in deeply. "What on earth did these children went through?"

"I was hoping you would answer that question for me." She said. "What more, I am afraid they are also ill on the inside but I can't seem to get a look."

Dumbledore stared at her bewilderedly.

"I mean that I couldn't seem to get a look inside of them to find out if they are ill." She replied earnestly. "There seem to be a blocking or something that is not allowing me to penetrating anything in to them. The most I've done was keep their scars from bleeding by creating a bubble on it."

Dumbledore nodded to show that he understood. "If they are who I think they are, when they awake, they will care for themselves perfectly fine." He said as he stood up.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as he followed him to the door.

"Just call it a hunch I suppose." He replied. "Do not let anyone in. Only me and make sure they," indicating the three sleeping children, "are not to be disturbed in anyway and I will be back around noontime to check on them." He nodded good day and left for his office. Madam Pomfrey shut the door and locked it with a spell.

"A hunch indeed." She murmured to herself.

~So what do you think? Don't forget to R&R! Oh and here are an explanation of the numbers: 1= Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb- referring to Crabbe and Goyle. Tweedle-Dee and Dumb are from Alice and Wonderland. 2 = dead sleeping means that you sleep and you like don't move or anything. You are just sleeping in the same position and not tossing and turning at all. Umm is that all? Well the disclaimer- everything that you recognize is J.K. Rowling's. The stuff that is mine is the plates not being able to repair (I'm not sure if the plates can't repair themselves), the day off that includes Quidditch, the wounds on the Americans, the plot, and the kids themselves. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb belong to Alice and Wonderland who belongs to someone I don't know (either Disney or the original author). Dead sleeping is kind of universal so I can't claim that, not that I want to. Umm…if there's anything else I missed it's mine unless it's J.K. Rowling's. Okay I'm gonna shut up now. Laterz~ Oh wait! A P.S.! P.S. Are you allowed to do P.S.'s? Oh never mind. The next chapter will be much better than this. It's gonna be about ….oh I can't tell you or else I'll ruin it. Well happy guessing! Laterz!~


	4. Ultra Clairvoyant Reception

Ultra Clairvoyant Reception

~Author's Note: This chapter is kinda like chapter 3. In fact, it is. It has the same format, you know. More informative and sorta explains why this is this in future chapters. Draco may seem very quiet in this chapter. That's because I'll have him talk lots in later ones. (if I ever get there) Happy reading! Don't forget to R&R!

~Chapter 4: Ultra Clairvoyant Reception

"Why do you think the Americans need 30 hours of rest?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the common room. Much to Ron's dismay, they were going to finish their homework before playing Quidditch.

"If you think about," Hermione began thoughtfully. "If you had traveled here on airplane for 6000 miles either broken into intervals or straight through, I'd say an extra 4 hours because of jet-lag plus the regular 12 hours of sleep needed plus hours of extra sleep for body resting plus hours needed for treatment for wounds that I am pretty sure they got from that earthquake which could be lots of hours depending on how badly the wounds are so- yes, they need about 30 hours of rest." Ron and Harry stared at Hermione as if she was crazy.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked after a pause of silence.

"I'm going with Hermione because I'm not sure what to think. What she said seems very probable if not accurate to me." He replied almost dumbly.

"Yeah, what Hermione said." Ron said.

"Peaches and cream," they chorused the password to the Fat Lady and enter the Gryffindor's common room. 

ab

Later that day, they were on the Quidditch field picking teams for the next game. Everyone who owned a broom played. Those who didn't own one took turns with someone who did. Everyone who wanted to play was on the field. To pick captains for the two team, Madam Hooch had all the 7th and 6th years stand in a circle and bewitched her broomstick to spin. It stopped and the ends pointed at George Weasley and Cho Chang. Madam Hooch allowed Cho to chose first since she is a girl.

"Fred Weasley," she said first. A bunch of ohhh's aroused from the crowd. Ron found it particularly funny that his twin brothers are on opposite teams.

"Angelina Johnson," George then said followed by more ohhh's. And it went like that. Madam Hooch had them picked each player by their years. When the 7th years were all picked, the 6th years were next to being picked. And it went like that all the way to the first years. Soon a game that included 58 students and a teacher began. Everyone was a Chaser, Keeper and Seeker all at the same time. The Bludgers were not being used due to the fact that there are too many students and anyone could be easily hurt. 

There was lots of shouting to pass the Quaffle. Scoring was almost impossible because too many people were flying near the goal posts and it was almost impossible to fly without running into someone. There was only one Snitch and that was found easily against all the student's black robes. There were shouts and cheers of joy as each Snitch was caught. Lee Jordan did commentary rather than play. To make the game last longer, each team had to capture the Snitch 10 times before a game is over and another team is picked.

In the 5th game, there were fewer players since many went off to do homework or find something else to do because you can only play or watch Quidditch for so long without getting bored.

"Pass it here Ron!!" George shouted. Ron had the Quaffle and it wasn't too long before he was surrounded. He desperately passes the ball to another player on his team and broke free from the circle. Ron flew off to a clear area to wait for his heart to stop pounding.

"You okay Ron?" Ron looked up to see Harry flying towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said hastily. His face was flush with red and his knuckles are white from grabbing his broomstick to hard.

"You know what?" Harry said unexpectedly.

"What?" Ron said with surprise.

"I would love to see Hermione on a broom!" Harry smiled.

"What a sight that would be!" They laugh silently to themselves, but Fred told them to concentrate on the game.

"It's just a game, Fred!" Ron shouted after his brother.

"It's a close game, Ron! Harry you must find the Snitch as quickly as possible." Fred said as he flew past again.

"Why? What's the score?" Harry inquired.

"It's tied!! 9-9!" At that Harry sped upwards and search quickly for any flashes of gold. Ron followed him and looked in the opposite direction.

"There it is Harry!" Ron shouted as he pointed towards the middle of the field. Sure enough, there it was, hovering near the bottom. Harry sped towards the middle of the field. Everyone in his path quickly got out of the way. There were shouts and cheers as Harry neared the Snitch. But something caught his eye. Draco Malfoy also saw the Snitch and went after it too.

"They're going to crash!!!" Angelina cried. It was nearly head to head. Harry put on a spurt of speed but so did Draco. Closer and closer they came. Some of the girls, who were too afraid to look, turned away. Hermione was in the stands shouting, yelling, jumping, and screaming something at Harry. No one heard except Neville Longbottom who was sitting next to her. Madam Hooch was trying to pull out her wand but had difficulty since she was on her broom and could only use one hand.

Closer and closer they flew to the Snitch. With one hand on the broom and another reaching forward, Harry sped as quickly as he can to the Snitch knowing well that Draco was trying to get it too. Harry's hand closed in around it but a sickening thud and crash happened before he could pull up. When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on the field with many eyes staring at him.

"Oh my god, he's still alive!" Someone said. His head throbbed and something warm was coming from his forehead. He reached up to touch it but someone's hand was already holding his head.

"Get up, Harry, Draco!" Madam Hooch said bitterly. Whoever's hand on his head grabbed his free arm and placed it on his head. Blood dripped down his face. Someone else handed him his glasses. They were broken into two pieces and the glass was missing. He put them into his pocket. Madam Hooch seized their arms and took them in towards the direction of the Hospital Wing. Harry glanced at Malfoy. He, too, was bleeding from one side of his head and was clutching his stomach. I must have poked him with my broom, Harry thought. 

"Quidditch is over for today!" She shouted behind them. "Somebody put the Quaffle and Snitch away!" She half-pulled half-dragged them to the Hospital Wing while grumbling all the way.

"Madam Pomfrey won't like this at all." She said indignantly. Filch then came striding down the hall and wore an amused face.

"Oh dear!" He said most sarcastically as he walked by. "Try not to bleed on the floor! I just cleaned it this morning!" Finally they reached the door of the Hospital Wing, but to Harry's and Draco's surprise it was locked.

"She must have locked it." Madam Hooch said sullenly. Since she was holding onto Harry and Draco to make sure they don't fall over, (Draco was looking very pale) she knocked the door with her foot. Madam Pomfrey came to the door and looked at the boys very angrily.

"I can't believe you two!" Madam Pomfrey said feeling very annoyed as she opened the door for them. She let them in and directed them to sit on the beds furthest away from the Americans who were sleeping in the opposite corner.

"I can take it from here, Madam Hooch." Madam Pomfrey nodded to Madam Hooch and Madam Hooch left, and shut the door behind her. She slowly peeled Harry's hand away from his forehead. More blood dribbled down his face and onto his robe.

"A cut," she sighed. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"I feel very tired and my head is pounding a lot."

"Loss of blood and a headache." She proclaimed. "You are going to have stay until dinnertime for that." She replaced Harry's hand over his forehead. She moved on to Draco who sat on the bed next to Harry's. Carefully she pulled off his hand. Draco whimpered. 

"Oh boy," she sighed even more heavily. "A gash instead of a cut, and a few of them too. What's all this glass doing in here?"

"That must be my glasses." Harry whispered as he pulled them out from his pocket. "It broke and still is." 

"Thanks a lot Potter." Draco said crossly.

"Please, try to keep quiet! If you wake those kids," Madam Pomfrey said irritably as she pointed to the three sleeping lumps across the room, "I will have you out of here quicker than you can blink an eye! And without medical treatment!" There was a still silence as breathing can be heard from the Americans. Draco then made a motion of saying something but changed his mind.

"Do you hurt anywhere else dear?" she asked.

"Yes," he whined. "My head hurts, and my stomach hurts. And I think Potter's broom may have prodded something on the inside."

"Well you might need to stay overnight, but you are definitely staying over supper." She tiredly sighed. She went off to find the medical remedies for their treatments, but before she did, she warned them, "not a peep!"

There was moment of awkward silence. Harry didn't look at Draco, neither Draco look at him. Both were utterly annoyed with one another. Harry laid his glasses on his lap and with his free hand searched for his wand.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered.

"I'm _trying_ to fix my glasses." Harry angrily whispered back as he pulled out his wand. He tapped his glasses and they magically mended themselves back together. The glass pieces came from nowhere. All of a sudden, one of the three lumps stirred. It was the one closest to them. Harry and Draco froze as a bleached-hair boy sat up, glancing around him. His eyes fell on Harry and Draco.

Harry's heart raced; he didn't dare breathe. Draco on the other hand couldn't help but breathe rapidly. The bleached-hair boy's cold amber eyes stared at Harry and Draco. He looked at his other two friends and then returned to stare at Harry and Draco again. His face seemed to be asking if they were going to mean any harm to him or his friends. Deciding that they were harmless, the boy turned over and returned to sleep.

Both Harry and Draco let out sighs of relief as Madam Pomfrey returned with a couple of bottles and a few rolls of bandages. She had them change into hospital gowns behind closed curtains before applying the medication. She worked on Draco first, since he had more injuries than Harry. Taking his hand off his forehead, Harry could see a jagged gash. Blood was pouring out in a steadily fashion. Using her wand, Madam Promfrey cleaned the wound and carefully rubbed it with a cream.

"Oww!!" Draco wailed. But quickly clamped his bloody hand over his mouth. It was too late. Another person stirred- this time a red-haired boy popped up from underneath his covers. Madam Pomfrey gave a very crossed look at Draco before going to the boy.

"Everything is all right, dear," she said in the most motherly voice. The boy looked at her disbelieving with his hazy blue eyes. He took a glimpse at his two friends beside him. Draco made a whimpering sound, as his wound was open and exposed to the air. He should hold his wound close with his hand, Harry thought looking at Draco. The redhead looked at them and they froze at his gleaming blue eyes.

"Please go back to sleep dearie. Everything will be all right when you wake up." Madam Pomfrey said again. The boy stared at her and then looked back at Harry and Draco. Reluctantly he turned over and went back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey came striding back to where Harry and Draco sat. As she rubbed the cream on Draco's head, her face dared him to speak a sound. He didn't though Harry wanted him to get into trouble. She gave him a blue liquid to take, and instantly his wound healed.

"Lay in bed," she ordered him. He scrambled into the bed he sat on and laid on his back looking at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey went to work on Harry. She gave him the same blue liquid for him to take. His forehead healed instantly like Draco's. He lay in the bed next to Draco and then drifted off to sleep.

ab

When Harry woke up it was dark. He reached over the bedside and found his glasses on the table. His robes were cleaned and draped over the foot of his bed.

"You're awake now?" Madam Pomfrey whispered. Harry looked to his left and saw Madam Pomfrey making her way to him. He nodded as she checked his wound.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she checked for any further injuries.

"Mostly tired, but okay." He replied tiredly.

"Yes, the medication does that." She told him. "Your friends were banging on the door to see you earlier." She said rather crossly. Madam Pomfrey checked for his temperature and everything.

"Everyone has finish dinner already and in their common rooms. Professor Dumbledore will be in soon and you may go when you wish."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry inquired as he got off his bed. The room whirled for a moment then stopped. 

"He'll be fine. Just needs a little extra sleep that's all." She actually smiled at him. Harry put his robes back on and walked queasily to the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," Madam Pomfrey said. But it was too late. The door banged opened and hit Harry squarely on the nose. He fell back in a heap as Professor Snape came in.

"Potter?" Snape said as he came in and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same question to you, Severus!" Madam Pomfrey threw back at Snape. She helped Harry to his feet and told him to sit on the bed while she examined him again.

"Where's Headmaster Dumbledore?" Snape inquired as he strolled over to the Americans.

"Not here yet, Severus. And I would appreciate it if you would stay away from those poor children." Snape walked back to where Draco slept. Madam Pomfrey looked into Harry's dazed eyes and told him he is to stay over night. Harry sighed and took off his robes and climbed back into bed. His head pulsed as he turned over and closed his eyes. Madam Promfrey carefully took off his glasses and put them on the table beside him.

"Is there anything wrong with the Americans?" Snape asked.

"No of course there's nothing wrong with them." Madam Pomfrey snapped back at him. She was beginning to feel very annoyed with him. There was a quiet knock on the Hospital Wing door as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Is everything all right here?" McGonagall asked when she saw Harry and Draco.

"It was just a Quidditch accident. They both went for the Snitch and crashed into one another." She said tiredly. "Is there something I can do for you Headmaster?"

"Yes, there is something you can do for me," he answered with a smile. "I would like the updates on our foreign friends." He, followed by Snape and McGonagall, walked quietly near the American kids. Dumbledore took the same stool and sat on it like earlier that day.

"Mostly they slept," she started to say.

"And?" Snape asked.

"Every now and then they would wake up, look around, made sure their friends are all right and then go back to sleep."

"Amazing," Dumbledore said.

"Ultra clairvoyant reception?" McGonagall asked startled.

"Yes and no," Madam Pomfrey answered. "The red-haired boy always wakes when there are loud noises and the bleached-hair boy always wake whenever the use of magic is taken place."

"What about the girl?" Snape asked sharply.

"She hasn't woken up at all." 

"Not once?" McGonagall inquired amazingly. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I wonder what she wakes up to." Snape said exaggeratingly.

"So do I Severus," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Their wounds haven't healed at all, but the move and stir as if they were never there." They all looked at the three foreigners. A sharp knock on the door broke through the silence. They all looked up to see two figures standing outside. Madam Pomfrey went to answer the door. It was Hermione and Ron.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," she stressed. "I assure you that Mr. Potter is quite fine. He is sleeping now. I would appreciate it if you both would leave."

"Yes, but-" Hermione started as she noticed Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore near the opposite end. 

"No, buts. Please Miss Granger go to bed."

"What are you doing out of the your common room!" Snape shouted. McGonagall jumped up and sharply clamped his mouth with her hand. The red-haired boy jumped and sat up straight. He stared at everybody including Hermione and Ron in the doorway. He seemed to be undisturbed that Professor McGonagall had her hand around Snape's mouth.

"Please be quiet," he mumbled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Go back to bed, child," Dumbledore said gently, "we're sorry that we woke you." The boy nodded and went back to sleep. A brief pause took place, as the boy's breathing became a steady rhythm. Professor McGonagall took her hand away from Snape's mouth.

"Severus!" McGonagall said accusingly. Madam Pomfrey quickly told Hermione and Ron to go back to the common room and they could see Harry in the morning before breakfast. She shut the door when Ron and Hermione's footstep died away. Her eyes were glaring at Snape.

"Severus, that was uncalled for," Dumbledore said sounding disappointed. "I am responsible for the these three well-being and I hope you will not do that again."

"I am terribly sorry, Headmaster," Snape said with his head hanging. "I will not disturb the Americans again." He sounded so desperately sorry that Harry who has been awake the whole time almost felt sorry for him.

"We will leave you now, Poppy," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "We'll be back in the morning."

~Author's Note: Oh, this chapter has lost something. Yes, there will be more action when the Americans wake up. Umm…. yeah. The disclaimer thingy- everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's. The ultra clairvoyant reception is something I made up. (Actually I'm quite proud of it. It will be explain in greater details later on.) Having Draco and Harry crash into each other and landing them in the hospital is kinda something you can't claim so I'm not. Umm…I think that's it. Well just in case- anything that you don't recognize is mine; anything that is definitely J.K. Rowling's is J.K. Rowling's. And anything you don't have any idea about just tell me and I'll tell you. Well laterz, .:~sweetangelgirl~:.****


	5. The Awakening Part 1

~Author's Note:

~Author's Note: The next couple of chapters are short 'cause it was really broken up from this chapter. Um…whatever. I'm not doing a/n's anymore until the very end. Happy reading.

~Chapter 5: The Awakening Part 1

The sun hasn't peeked over the horizon when Headmaster Dumbledore woke up. Drenched in sweat, he wondered why he has woken up so early.

"The Americans' are supposed to wake up today." He told himself as he got out of bed and stroll off to find the bathroom.

************************************

At precisely that same moment, Ron was being awaken by Hermione.

"What's is it?" he mumbled grumpily and pulled his sheet over his head.

"We have to see Harry today," she whispered in a rush as she continues to shake his shoulder.

"Hermione, you're not allowed to be here. It's too early." Ron whispered angrily back at her.

"We might even catch the Americans waking up. Their 30 hours is almost up!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Ron replied and quickly got out off bed. Suddenly Neville stirred in his bed in the corner. Ron swiftly pushed Hermione below his bed.

"Why are you awake so early Ron?" Neville asked sleepily.

"I…I uh…I have to go use the loo." Ron quickly replied. "Go back to bed Neville." Neville reluctantly turned over and went back to bed as Ron hurried into his robes. Hermione then crawled out underneath his bed.

"Ron!!" Ron face flush to a brilliant red as Hermione quickly covered her eyes and scrambled for the door. Silently Ron came down the circular staircase and Hermione speedily apologized.

"It's...it's...nothing." He responded glowing as red as his hair. Hermione couldn't look into his face as she and Ron climbed out of the hole. Quietly they stride to the Hospital Wing.

************************************

"Professor!" Hermione called out as they walked down the same corridor coming from different directions. She carried a small blue flame in a jar to light their way.

"Miss Granger! Mister Weasley!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed with sparkling eyes. He was carrying a short, fat candle. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"We are visiting Harry, sir." Ron answered smilingly. Both he and Hermione were worried that they might run into Snape or Filch or Mrs. Norris. They were certainly glad to run into Dumbledore instead.

"Early birds aren't you?" He responded as he knocked lightly on the door. Hermione nodded eagerly. Madam Pomfrey opened the door a crack glancing menacingly at Ron and Hermione.

"Mister Potter is not awake yet." She said rather acidly at Hermione and Ron.

"You told us we are allowed to come in the morning before breakfast." Hermione retorted as pleasantly as she can.

"But not this early! You need your sleep. Did you know that not having enough sleep would cause sore eyes, dark circles and stress? You do not want Mister Potter stressed do you?" She asked pleadingly.

"We promise, ma'am," Ron said with utmost politeness and a small smile. "We won't wake up Harry."

"What's going on here?" At the door was Snape looking half-asleep and hair sticking up in odd places. He took one look at Hermione and Ron and glared warningly.

"Mister Weasley and Miss Granger are visiting Mister Potter, Severus." Dumbledore said from his seat on the same stool only now off to the side.

"At this hour?" He asked unbelieving.

"We were allowed to come at anytime before breakfast." Hermione replied timidly. "And it is most definitely before breakfast."

"Yes, all right." Snape said. Hermione and Ron stared at him disbelieving. No points taken off? What could have changed his mind?

"Poppy, would you please light a few candles? I hate to sit in the dark without feeling like a spy." Dumbledore said heartily. Madam Pomfrey went off to fetch a few candles muttering under her breath.

"What have I missed?" Now standing at the door with her robes half on was Professor McGonagall. Her hair was in an askew bun.

"All right that's it!" Madam Pomfrey shouted in a whisper. "No one is allowed in anymore." She closed the door and tapped it with her wand. "Everyone have a seat please." All, but Dumbledore looked around for a place to sit. Ron and Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Snape leaned back on a bed near the Dumbledore. McGonagall took a seat on the edge of the bed of the same bed Snape was lying on. Madam Pomfrey found another stool and placed it opposite the Americans' bed a few feet away. Everyone sat in silence, waiting patiently for something to happen.

Professor McGonagall, who just noticed Ron and Hermione in the opposite corner, whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Do you two promise not to speak a word of what may happen in this room to anyone except among yourselves and perhaps Mister Potter?" Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, sir." They answered in unison.

"I hope Mister Potter would feel much better, don't you?" Dumbledore said as he turned back to hold a whispered conversation with McGonagall and Snape. Madam Pomfrey was looking annoyed at them all as she rocked in her seat. Ron, who wasn't used to sitting so still, kept fidgeting and changing positions in his seating.

"Stop it Ron." Hermione whispered agitatedly. "You're going to wake Harry."

"Sorry, but I can't help it." He decided to stand instead. "I can never sit still when things like this is going to happen."

"Hmm?" A tired voice came from behind them. They turned to see Harry reaching for his glasses.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione was quickly at his side looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Herm." He answered as he sat up in his bed. Madam Pomfrey detected Harry being awaked hurried to check his forehead. Hermione had to quickly take a step back and almost sat on Draco who was snoring quietly in the next bed.

"You are good to go, but I wish you would completely rest." Madam Pomfrey said anxiously.

"Then I will," Harry replied with a small smile. "I'll stay here until I feel fully rested." Madam Pomfrey, who just realize she was tricked into allowing Harry to stay here to watch the Americans' awakening, sighed and left shaking her head.

"How come you two are here?" Harry asked. To be honest, he was fully awake and wanted to climb out of bed whereas Ron and Hermione looked as if they were going to kneel over and fall asleep any moment.

"We were going to visit you last night," Hermione started.

"But when we got here, _they_ were here," glancing at Snape and McGonagall, "and had some sort of discussion about the Americans."

"What about them?"

"Something about ultra something reception?" Ron replied uncertainly.

"Ultra clairvoyant reception," Hermione corrected him as always and went on explaining. "It means that you can sense something coming near you or going to happen. Madam Pomfrey said that one of them wakes up whenever he hears something loud-"

"The red-haired boy," Harry cut in. "Sorry." He said when he saw Hermione's annoyed face.

"Yes, and another wakes up whenever magic happens." She ended.

"And what about the third one?" Harry asked when he realizes that that was the end of what Hermione had to say.

"They don't know yet." Ron replied. Together, the three stared at the unmoving beds of soon-to-be schoolmates.

"What time is it?" Harry asked when he noticed the sky was a pinkish blue.

"About 5:45." Ron answered as he glanced at his watch. They sat and waited. Inside the Hospital Wing, there was an eerie silence. The discussion with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape ended as the clock ticked near 6. Sunbeams slowly crept through the windows and fell on each of the three Americans' faces. The blond haired boy had a golden tan face. The girl had a soft golden glow shining off her face. The red haired boy had a pale face with lots of freckles almost like Ron. A clock somewhere in the castle chimed 6-o-clock.

Everyone sat on the edge of his or her seats. Snape swung his legs over the bed and leaned forward. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, quietly crept over Harry's bed, sat and leaned forward on the edge of the bed. The silence was almost unbearable. They all sat unblinkingly and stared for any signs of movement. Dumbledore carefully stood up from his stool when all a sudden the eyes of the girl flickered under her eyelids.

She opened her eyes in alarm. Quickly she sat straight up in her bed.


	6. The Awakening Part 2 (Soup Making)

~Chapter 6: The Awakening Part 1 (Soup Making)

"Quickly, please open all the windows!" she shouted. Everyone got up and opened every single window in the room. Hermione had a little difficulty opened her window but hastily used a spell. When all the windows were open and a cool breeze of morning air flew in, they all sat down with hearts beating.

The girl was sitting with a straight back on her bed with all her sheets pushed off her. All she wore was a small white tank top and white shorts. They can all easily see the burns and bruises on her legs and arms.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you very much." Her voice still sounded tired, but had a soft welcoming sound to it. "The owls will be here soon with all our stuff." From where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, they couldn't see her face clearly. They definitely saw the bandage around her head and waist. Suddenly they saw something clicked inside her head as if she just remembered something.

She scrambled off her bed and shook the red-haired boy awake.

"Go away," he grumbled. He pulled the covers high over his head. 

"Wake up! The owls will be here soon with our stuff! And you must get up, I need you to help me unlock it." She continued to shake his shoulder. Madam Pomfrey face was in alarm. The girl's hand was directly over several cuts but the boy took no notice. The girl gave up on him and leaned over her bed.

"Oh please for goodness sake, wake up!" She moaned as she shook the bleached haired boy's shoulder. The boy peeked his eyes open and quickly shut them when he saw her.

"I know you're awake!" she said angrily.

"Leave me alone. If you want to do something, go and make some soup." He said and turned over. She groaned in frustration and got up.

"Is there something we can do?" Snape asked at her frustration. She looked up and then noticed that there were 7 people standing around her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She hurriedly said. "I forgot you were there. But I like it if you would allow me to set up a kitchenette in here." She asked meekly. Dumbledore looked at Pomfrey who granted her permission by nodding her head insanely. The girl quickly walked around her bed and towards one of the windows by a bare wall. She magically took out her wand. Gracefully she planted her feet and held out her wand straight out and closed her eyes. Concentrating on a thought, she opened her eyes and something glittering shot out of her wand.

When the glitter disappeared and quaint kitchenette stood rather crookedly against the wall. The marble counter shined in the sun and the gleam off the stove almost blinding to the eye. There was even a white double-door refrigerator with an ice and water dispenser standing on the right side. The doors of the cabinets were all made of pinewood. She placed her wand on the counter and pulled open a drawer. In her hand was a rubber band and she hastily tied her long hair in a loose and loopy knot at the base of her neck. She opened a bottom cabinet and pulled out a medium sized pot and placed it on the stove. Picking up her wand and pointed into the pot, water poured into the pot. As the water streamed into the pot, she lighted a fire under it. When it was half filled, she stopped pouring water into it and opened another cabinet above while at the same time shutting the bottom cabinet with her foot. In the cabinet were lots of different sized boxes of different colors along with many other packages.

She pulled down a package of something and skimmed the backside for instructions. Carefully using her nails, she peeled open the top and pour in the flaky mixture into the boiling water. Placing the empty box aside, she pulled open another drawer and took out a wooden spoon.

"If you must know," she said aloud to no one in particular, "I'm making a special type of soup that heals all wounds and rejuvenates the body and mind." She turned towards them. "It's quite easy actually. You first boil some water and pour in a package of Quakers' oatmeal stuff and then you add whatever ingredient you want to make it taste good." She turned on her heel and opened another cupboard. In it were many spices and others things in tiny bottles. She pulled out a couple and sprinkled some into the pot. As she put the spices away, she stirred the bubbly mixture.

"Hey guys?" She asked the sleeping boys. The boys in their beds didn't answer her. "Where are your phials?" A groaned came from both of them as they turned underneath their sheets. The bleached-haired boy was the first to plunk something out from under his covers and it landed on the floor with a thud. Sighing, the girl ambled to his bedside and picked up a triangular bottle with a thin chain hanging off from it. Plunk! The red-haired boy also pushed something onto the floor for the girl to fetch. Groaning with aggravation of putting up with two lazy boys, she crawled over her bed and underneath the red-haired boy's to only come out with a round bottle. Walking back to the tiny kitchen, she, too, pulled out something from around her neck. A flask-shaped bottle appeared in her hands. She placed all three bottles on the counter and went to the refrigerator.

She came back with her arms filled with an assortment of dishes, bottles, jars and such. Hastily she dumped it all on the counter and brushed off her tank top shirt. First she took 2 bottles of Frappuccinos, shook them and then poured it into the mixture.

"Coffee to wake the mind." She put the empty bottles aside and picked up a bottle of Sprite, Pepsi, and Dr. Pepper and poured those in.

"Caffeine to wake the body." She placed the empty bottles aside and picked up a carton of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream.

"The daily dose of milk plus flavor." She pulled open the same drawer that held the wooden spoon and brought out a scooper. Quickly she scooped three servings of each ice cream placed it back in its rightful spot in the freezer. She tossed the scooper into the sink in which it clattered loudly. Madam Pomfrey quickly glanced at the boys in bed including Malfoy but they went on sleeping. The girl went back to the pot and stirred it for sometime before she picked up a bag of marshmallows and tossed a few big ones and dozens of small ones.

"For softness and sweetness." Laying the bag aside, she produced a large bottle of chocolate syrup from the remaining pile.

"She's not going to do it, is she?" Hermione wailed horrified.

"She is," Ron replied. Upending the bottle, the girl squeezed a large amount of chocolate into the soup.

"Oh my god." Harry said slowly. Still amaze at what a creation the girl is making, he slowly, unaware of what he's doing, walk closer to the concoction. Conventionally the girl placed the bottle away and continued to stir.

"Chocolate for the dangerously low on sugar consumption." She then heaved the remaining ingredient back into its original places. When she finished with that she returned to the simmering thick soup. She pulled out a spoon from nowhere and took a little bite out of the soup. Her face was thoughtful as she tossed the spoon into the sink. Opening the spice cupboard she pulled out three differently colored spices. Clearly one of them contained finely ground what seems like pepper. Another held a choppy red spice and another was blue. Carefully the girl open the red spice and tipped a little amount in.

"For the nutrients we all desperately need." She said to herself.

"No we don't," said the muffled voice of the red-haired boy. Easily ignoring him, the girl the pour a tiny amount of the blue spice.

"For all the flavors we like."

"Pour more." Said the bleached haired boy. "I need lots of flavoring today!"

"Well you're not getting it 'cause I already poured tons of chocolate in it." She simply replied. The boy made no further noises. Being extremely cautious, the girl sprinkled a few grains of the black powder into the pot. Puff! Smoke aroused from the pot and drifted away in the window. When it cleared, the girl stirred furiously. After she stopped stirring, she put all the spices away.

"What was that spice for?" Hermione asked. The girl without turning answered, "for the magical properties that we need in order to protect ourselves from whatever that may occur at any moment during our stay at this school."

"It's really unnecessary actually," said the muffled voice of the red-haired.

"But her grandfather strongly recommend us too." The bleached-haired added as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. His sheets fell away from him exposing his scarred chest to the cold morning air. "Is it done yet?" he asked the girl as he shivered.

"I gotta add the potions."

"Well hurry up." He stretched his arms to the side and then pulled up his sheets. She twisted the cap off of each of the phials and using a dropper, dropped 2 drops of each clear potion into the soup. She closed each one and placed her own phial around her neck. Lowering the fire, she continued to stir until she said at last, "Done!" Picking up her wand, she conjured a small round table and 3 chairs. Using her wand, she ladled out a portion of the soup into 3 bowls and place a large spoon in each and made it float over to the table onto its correct places.

"Wake up guys. The soup's done." The boys quickly got out of bed and sat in a chair. They wore nothing but a pair of white shorts. Scars and wounds appeared brilliantly on their backs and body. The red-haired boy was lean and strong, but didn't show any signs of muscle. However, the bleached-hair boy was rippling with strong muscles, but looked tremendously sore. Both were tall, about a couple of inches taller than the girl. Before they could take a bite, a low humming sound began. The sound grew louder and louder until it was too loud to be ignored.


	7. Owls and Introductions

Owls and Introductions

~Chapter 7: Owls and introductions

"Everybody duck!!!" Everyone fell to the ground as dozens of owls came flying into the hospital wing. Three dark colored trunks were carried in by 6 owls each and came hurtling in through a window and slammed into a wall when the owls let go of it before landing. Packages landed in every place. Owl feathers landed everywhere. Soon they all landed on a post or railing somewhere in the room. Slowly everyone crept out.

"Is everyone all right?" Dumbledore asked. One by one they nodded their heads. Harry had feathers in his hair and Ron was sporting a white spot on his back. Hermione, irritably disgusted, used a spell to get it off of him. A few feathers still loomed in the air as the three Americans crawled out from under the table.

"I hope nothing landed in the soup," the girl said. "I don't want to make another batch." They all surveyed the room. The girl grimaced at the feathers and brown packages everywhere. Both of the boys quickly pulled out their wands, and without saying a word, magically cleaned the room. The feathers were all piled up in a bag. The packages and trunks stacked neatly in a corner neared the door and there were no white spots. The girl went off towards the kitchen and brought down a jar of biscuits from a shelf. The owls all flew into a crooked line as the girl handed each one a biscuit. Each owl hooted thanks and flew out of the window.

"We are really sorry." The red-haired boy said. "At home the rooms automatically clean themselves if something like this every happened."

"You are forgiven if you would please give us your names." Dumbledore said as he cleaned off his glasses.

"Actually we were suppose to go directly to the headmaster when we wake up." The bleached-hair boy said humbly. "Does anyone know where we might find him?" Dumbledore smiled gloriously.

"You're looking at him." The three looked laughingly at one another. Grins appeared on their faces as the step up to him and shook hands.

"I'm Paul," the red-haired boy introduced. "But everyone calls me Red because of my hair."

"Good morning, Red." Dumbledore replied humorously.

"How come we don't call you Red, Ron?" Harry whispered mischievously into Ron's ear. Ron kept quiet and didn't answer him as he watched the bleached haired boy stepped up.

"David." The bleached hair boy started to say. "Just call me Dar."

"Dar is an interesting nickname. Where did it come from?"

"From my last name; Darcor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. David is such a…a…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Expected?" Hermione said from behind Dumbledore. Dar looked around to see a brown haired girl smiling at him.

"Yeah." He agreed with her as he caught her eye. Looking back at Dumbledore, he replied, "David is such an expected name, don't you think?" Dumbledore chuckled at the thought.

"And I'm Lorelai, but everyone calls me Lor or Lori. It doesn't matter to me." The girl said with equal pleasure as the boys.

"What does your parents call you?"

"Mostly Lori, but Lorelai when I'm in trouble." She grinned.

"Well, well." Dumbledore began."Welcome to Hogwarts, Red, Dar and Lori. You are presently in its Hospital Wing."

"Yeah we kinda noticed the beds and all." Red butted in.

"I certainly hoped that you are all very well rested. After you finish your breakfast I want you to meet Professor McGonagall, here," he gestured towards McGonagall, "She will get your classes all taken of. When that's all done I want to talk to you in my office. Professor McGonagall will show you the way. After all that you will have the rest of the day to yourselves to go exploring the castle grounds and come in for lunch and dinner in the Great Hall at the chimed time." He instructed the three. "What is it really?" he said as he pointed at the steaming pot.

"It's soup like I said," Lor replied. "Specialized soup made from the weirdest ingredients. We usually eat it when we land somewhere new. It helps us regain energy."

"What was that liquid you added in the end?" Snape jumped in.

"Who are you?" Lor asked impulsively.

"I'm the Potions Master here," he responded quickly and held out his hand. "Professor Snape." Hesitantly Lor took his hand and dropped it quickly.

"That liquid comes from our phials. We carry it around our necks and drink it if we every fell ill under strange diseases. It was specially made to fit our DNA and stuff. My grandfather's best friend made it when we were young. They found out that nothing could be injected into us without our permission or us knowing. It scared the living daylights out of our moms when they found out that we couldn't get our baby shots." Lor stopped talking and smile sweetly at everyone.

"So what is it properties? What is it made out of?" Snape asked momentarily.

"We don't know its properties." Dar answered. "Mr. Daiquiri only knows that and maybe our guardian, James."

"How would you refill it if you ran out?" Snape snapped hurriedly.

"Hey, keep cool man. There's no rush when you are explaining something to someone." Dar said. Snape instantly looked surly. No one has ever told him to keep cool. "It refills itself. There's a spell that keeps it filled always."

"How did you do magical things without saying a word?" Hermione asked suddenly. The three looked behind Dumbledore to see who was talking. Lor and Red stared suspiciously at her, but Dar gave her a small smile of amusement. Ron's face grew bright red and hot.

"We, at Cranely's," Lor said slowly after a moment, "are not particularly fond of wands. They tend to break and get lost or whatever. But my grandfather suggested that we try as much as we could to be like you peoples. So we just skip the saying the spell or magical word part and just get the thing done."

"Yeah, I don't understand what's up with you peoples in England and wands." Red said interjecting.

"So we just get our wands and stick them in our fingers." Dar finished. "Not the middle finger but the pointer finger. You're going to see that a lot from us since that's where we put our wands when we don't need them."

"So it's almost like finger magic?" Hermione stepped forward and now stood just behind Professor McGonagall.

"You can call it that if you wish." Dar replied.

"Then what about does wands that looked horribly demented the other night when you arrived?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" The boys said together.

"She means the battle wands." Lor told them.

"Oh," they said together. Lor rolled her eyes and explained, "Sometimes when we journey to new places by apparition we have to go through many spells and enchantments. So just to make sure that our wands don't give out, we transform them into what we call battle wands. They are much stronger than our regular wands. And they can come in handy when we want to hit someone upside the head with it."

"Can you change our wands into battle wands?" Ron asked dumbly. Lor stared at him with a perplex face.

"Why would you want that?"

"Never mind," he said quickly his face glowing very red.

"Whatever," she said quietly. She glanced at her watch. "Hey guys, check it out. We woke up at 6."

"What!?!?!" They exclaimed together. Dar grabbed her wrist and looked at her watch. "It says 10:30," he retorted.

"It's an 8 hours difference here in England, you dumbo." She said as pull her hand sharply away. "Are we excused to eat?"

"Yes, you are. We will leave you now." Dumbledore headed out and motion to Ron, Harry and Hermione to follow. Out in the corridor Dumbledore turned towards them.

"I would really appreciate it if you would help Lor, Dar and Red around Hogwarts whenever you could. I'm counting on you to make a good impression." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "You may return to your common room or have breakfast in the Great Hall. It's quite early still."


	8. Talking to Friends and Friends' Enemies

Talking to Friends and Friends' Enemies

~Chapter 8: Talking to friends and friends' enemies

"Did you see them?"

"Where?"

"Over there."

"Did you see their clothes?"

"Did you see their face?"

Lor, Dar, and Red calmly walk through the corridors with a face of amusement. Ignoring all the remarks and wearing a small smile on their faces they amble through the castle. The teachers found it very hard to teach that they as their students kept whispering about the Americans. The girls kept giggling about Red and Dar while the boys held dreamy faces.

The three sat in the back of classes to survey a each teacher. They left in the middle of a class and enter another. Students kept glancing towards the back trying to catch one of their eyes. Lor ignored everyone except her friends and the teachers. The boys sat boringly in each class, staring at the ceilings and out the windows.

"Let's go outside, Lor." Dar whispered. "It's so boring in here." Like Hermione, Lor is much-devoted student. Learning about each teacher's way of teaching can help immensely when it comes to dealing with them.

"Okay," she agreed. "After this." Red and Dar sighed. They looked bored out of their minds. Currently they were sitting in Snape's potions along with some 4th years.

"Miss Lor," he called suddenly.

"Yes?" she answered emotionlessly. He strolled to the back where they sat on stools and out of the way. Sneering into her face, he asked, "Why don't you and your friends leave? You are disrupting my class."

"Okay, bye." She replied simply. They got up and left. No fuss? Snape thought. Good.

"Miss Weasley, tell me what would you add next?"

***********************************************

Outside on the castle grounds, Dar, Red, and Lor stroll off to find a place to rest and talk.

"I don't get it." Red said out loud.

"What?" Lor and Dar replied tiredly.

"What's so great about us that they have to keep staring at us? It's starting to get on my nerves." Soon they came to a tree near the lake and plop down on the spongy grass.

"Maybe it because we're Americans." Dar answered. He slouched against the trees and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Maybe they have never seen foreigners before." Lor replied earnestly. She lay on her stomach in the shade, playing with a blade of grass. "I think we are going to have a problem with some of them."

"Why do you say that?" Red asked. He stood near the edge of the lake skipping rocks across the surface. His arm swung back and flicked a rock. It skipped 4 times across the lake before sinking out of sight.

"We are different from them. And some people have problems dealing with people they don't know or don't understand. Remember Frankenstein? The village people tried to kill him because they are afraid of the unfamiliar."

"Lor," Dar said sighing, "They are not going to kill us."

"How do you know they won't?"

"Because they have a headmaster that likes us." Red said from the lake's shore.

"And lots of them already likes us. Only a few particularly dislike us." Dar added.

"And you can't have everybody like you. You know that's impossible." Red added as he came back from the shore and into the tree's welcoming shade.

"Yeah, but I can try." Lor retorted bitterly.

"What are you going to do?" Red asked accusingly.

"_I'm_," she said mercifully, "going to have a slumber party." Dar's eyes snapped open and Red held a face of pure fear.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" They yelled in unison.

"Of course I'm not." Lor replied in kidding manner. "I'll have it after I ask the Headmaster and probably not until Halloween. And I'll just invite girls."

"NO!!!" They wailed. Red buried his head in his hands as Dar began shaking violently.

"L-Lor please don't do this to us." Dar pleaded. He scrambled from the tree and to her side. "You don't know what affects this has on boys."

"Please we are begging you," Red begged. "Don't have your party until we are completely sane from the insanity of your last slumber party!!" Dar stared into the sky remembering the summer night at Cranely when Lor last held slumber party with only girls. He shuddered at the madness.

"Okay I won't," she said defiantly. The boys let out heavy sighs.

"But I will have one." Groaning, they turn to other thoughts.

"Promise us that we have at least 24 hours in advance." Dar asked with begging eyes.

"Yeah we need the time to get as far away as possible." Red put in.

"Oh, please." Lor replied as she rolled her eyes to the sky. On another thought she said aloud, "What do you think about the Headmaster?"

"What about him?" Red replied irritably.

"Don't you think he's a bit weird? I mean I know that the British are a bit on the weird side when it comes to treating people with equal respect, but I think he is expecting a miracle from us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it seems like he expects a lot from us. And it's just weird that he completely understands everything. It's like he knows everything."

"Yeah so what if he does?" Dar said coldly.

"I think he's kinda cool." Red replied unexpectedly. "He's letting us do whatever and not have like someone follow us. He's giving us total freedom around the place."

"It's like he wants us to get in trouble except we won't because being new we don't know where everything is." Lor retorted. "So in a way we're excused from almost everything."

"Lor, just drop it." Dar replied. "Stop worrying about this guy. _He_ of all people won't hurt us."

"Okay fine whatever," Lor said with a look of defeat on her face. A small breeze blew across their faces as the lounge in the shade. The tree was old and gnarly. Its leaves sway gently in the breeze. Above them, the castle loomed in a mystical way. Faintly a chimed was rung.

"Time for lunch." Red said as they got up and walked into the castle.

***********************************************

The Great Hall began to fill with Hogwarts students. Many chattered about the Americans and some were wondering where they are going to eat. A couple of students bunch up in order to allow room for the Americans to sit next to them.

"Do you think they will sit here?"

"Is my hair okay?"

"Where are they?"

The double doors banged open. A hush silence fell as the Americans walked in. They looked unexpectedly at everyone and sighted Dumbledore at the Staff's table. They shuffled noiselessly to him and whispered something. He gestured towards the students sitting in the long tables. Immediately there was a scramble to make room for them to sit. Hesitantly the Americans turn around and looked out at the other students.

"You pick a place," Red whispered in Lor's ear. She nodded as she scanned the sea of faces until she recognized a red-haired boy.

"Come on guys," she motioned as she walked off the dais and towards the left side of the room. The right side of the Hall began to talk in a small angry voice. In the lead, she kept eyes on the familiar face until she was standing right next to him.

"What's your name?" She asked him with a small smile. The boy blushed.

"R-Ron." He answered nervously.

"Well Ron is it okay if my friends and I sat here?" She looked at the dark haired boy and brown haired girl sitting next to him. "Hey you guys were in that place this morning."

"Yeah," the dark haired boy answered. Lor sat between Ron and the brown haired girl as Dar wedge himself between the brown haired girl and a sandy haired boy. Red chose to sit next to the dark haired boy and Ron.

"So what are your guys names?" Dar asked curiously.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The brown haired girl answered with her hand out to Dar to shake and then Lor and Red.

"Dar."

"Lor."

"Red."

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said to each of them.

"I'm Ron," Ron spoke shakily. "Ron Weasley."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself to them. Dar and Red eyed him and then Lor with a perplexing look.

"Hi Harry," Lor said with a quiet voice. With a bolder voice she asked, "what's for lunch?" Before their eyes all the plates filled with steaming pasta and sauces of all kind. Breadsticks appeared every few places. There was angel hair, ravioli, lasagna, spirals, and all sorts of funny shape pasta. They piled a little of each kind of pasta before drowning it in a bath of tomato sauce.

"So what school do you go to?" Harry asked as they began the first process of digestion; chewing and swallowing.

"Cranely's School of Modern Magic and Technology." Lor answered. She then slurped a long strand of spaghetti and wiped her mouth with a golden napkin.

"Modern Magic and Technology?" Ron inquired puzzled.

"Yeah," Dar answered as he gulped a glass of what was once water but now Pepsi. "We believe in updating the system every 50 years so that if anyone of us ever get caught outside the magic world we can use the Muggle way to get home."

"Modern Magic," Lor began, "emphasizes that we don't do old school like you guys. Meaning we don't enjoy using wands. We prefer to use our fingers you know. Just zap as you go."

"But in a way it's harder," Red butted in. "You have to concentrate on what magical thing you want done. Let's say you want to change what you are eating." He pointed to the pasta. "You would hold out your finger and concentrate on the thought of changing pasta into pizza. When you have that thought you make it flow from your head to your finger and the wand strung in your finger will make it happen." All of a sudden a small streak of red and blue sparks came out of his pointer finger and fell onto his plate of pasta. Soon there was a full plate of pizza with all the works.

"See like that," he ended as the faces of amazement stared at the plate of pizza. He peeled a slice and took a bite.

"Mmmmm." He said with his mouth full. Lor and Dar just nodded with face that said they didn't really care.

"You have to be careful 'cause you might accidentally do it wrong and change into something else or get the wrong thing." Red finished.

"So explain the technology part," Hermione asked Lor.

"Well, technology includes voice activate passwords, entrance only gained by wearing a certain necklace that contains a special radioactive substance, computers, labs, rays, lasers, elevators going at high speeds, science, TV, radios, and other stuff. In other words we use technology to help us gain the information we need. There is even a special part on the Internet dedicated to the magic world."

"Really?" Ron said with amazement. In his head was thinking, what is the Internet?

"Yeah, you got to something dot com and you would have to go through a series of passwords and junk before you actually get there. Then you are free to do anything you a wizard is able to. Like sending stuff to other people and having it magically pop out of their screens or whatever."

"What does Cranely look like?" Harry asked from behind Red's head. He felt suspiciously left out. Not being near the conversation center, which was Lor, Ron and Hermione, he felt he had nothing to do with them. Red was too busy trying to eat everything in sight to talk to him. Harry knew that Malfoy and his crew would come swaggering over to talk to Lor, Red, and Dar eventually at some time.

"Cranely is much like this castle on the outside, but really hi-tech on the inside." Red answered. "Except maybe the entrance hall and the dungeons but everything else is more or less modern. Marble, flexi-glass, the works. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Harry answered slowly. His eyes flicked over to the Slytherins' table and sure enough Malfoy and his gang was striding over. "Hey Lor, Red, Dar."

"Hmm?" They answered together looking his way.

"Malfoy and his crew is coming this way and it looks like bad news."

"Oh." They said with a disregarding face and continue to eat while ignoring the fact that Malfoy was almost right behind them.

"You Americans better stay out of the wrong sort." Malfoy said almost down Dar's neck.

"Now why would you say that?" Lor asked readily. Her eyebrows were raised with attitude. Malfoy smug smile disappear quicker than a Firebolt zooming for a snitch two feet away. His face began to grow a rosy pink. Crabbe and Goyle were already shaking with sweat at Lor's face.

"Well, um…Potter's got no family and is a show off, and Weasley is so poor that he couldn't buy his way out of a paper bag. And Granger here is a stupid Mudblood." Immediately Ron made a movement to jump on Malfoy but Red held him back. The table fell quiet as they waited for what Lor has to say.

"She can handle this," Red whispered.

"What's your name, blondie?" She asked as she rose in her seat and turned to look in his face.

"Er, um… Draco Malfoy." His face grew red hot.

"Well Draco Malfoy, I hope you don't expect me to believe what you just said." Draco looked nervously around.

"Beside I never thought a guy like you would talk so badly about his friends." Draco could only splutter whatever his was going to say.

"They are not my friends," he managed to say. "I was only here to warn you."

"Thanks, but no thanks for the warning. When I see that Harry has a family and is not a show off, and Ron can pay his way out of a paper bag and Hermione is a smart witch, that is when I'll come knocking on your door asking what kind of person are you."

"Is that-that a threat?" Draco and his gang slowly backed away from Lor's freakishly calm face.

"Of course not," She answered with ease. "Expect me sometime this week okay?" She smiled sweetly at him and sat back down. Draco with fear in his eyes, walked quickly away.

"Are you really going to visit him?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Lor answered. "If I ever say I was going to do something, then I will. Remember that. Besides he seems like a nice guy."

"What are you? Crazy?" Ron shouted.

"No of course not."

"But he's our enemy! You just can't waltz in enemy territory. That's just plain lunacy!"

"First, he's not my enemy but yours and two, you don't waltz, you glide into enemy territory." Behind her, Dar began chuckling. "And you don't shout your hatred for everyone to hear unless you want everyone to hear."

"Chill little man," Dar told Ron, "Lor will take care of it."

"Yeah, why did you think I held you back?" Red said.

"You were going to fight him?" Lor asked accusingly. Ron turned beet red and muttered an apology.

"Lor cut him some slack." Red said in Ron's defense.

"I didn't give him any slack."

"Whatever, Draco is his enemy-"

"And Harry's and Hermione's." Ron put in. Harry and Hermione glared at him. "Well it's true," Ron said quietly to them.

"Yeah whatever," Red said as he hushed Ron. "Draco may be their enemy doesn't mean you have to automatically defend everyone even if it means going against your friends."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I snapped." Lor said apologetically.

"Did you just say we're your friends?" Harry inquired with an astound face.

"Didn't I say that?" Red asked Dar and Lor. They both nodded. A huge grin came over Ron's face. Magically a bell rang somewhere summoning the students for class.

"Bye guys," Lor said Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they got up and gather their books.

"See ya later," Red added.

"Bye." Dar simply said to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione said their good-byes and went off to class.


	9. The Sorting

Chap9-The Sorting

~Chapter 9: The Sorting

The Great Hall became a still silence as all the students and teachers left. Professor Dumbledore instructed Dar, Lor and Red to stay inside the castle.

"There are classes going on outside," he started to say.

"And you don't want us disrupting it, yeah we know." Dar finished. They walked out of the Great Hall and down a corridor. It was quiet except for the far away clatter of classrooms. The paintings grew bored staring at the Americans and ignored them as they walked past.

"What do you want to do?" Lor asked them as a water painting caught her eye. They stopped somewhere on the third floor. Closed doors surrounded them as Red and Dar both looked out the nearby window.

"Look!" They both shouted together. Lor, who was staring at a painting of a salt-water merpeople, turned towards them and looked out the window. Just out of the corner of the window they could catch a glimpse of the Quidditch field.

"They have a Quidditch stadium here?!" Lor exclaimed. Quidditch were one of the threes' favorite pastimes. When they were 6, they played every single evening before dinner for about half a year. But being only a threesome team, they learned how to play differently at Cranely.

"Maybe we could play some time?" Dar suggested. Both of the boys' faces were shining. It was one of their deepest desires to beat every team there is.

"Yes, let's ask the Headmaster if we could join a team." Red said glowingly. "Or we don't even have to join a team."

"Let's go exploring," Lor said finally after they stared longingly at the field. "It would useful if we can find our way to the Hospital Wing."

"And to the bathrooms," Red added. They laughed as they moved away from the window and set out to search the castle for every passage way and room before the dinner bell chimed.

*****************************************

The dinner bell rang and everyone headed for the Great Hall. Many students looked around for any signs of the Americans still hoping that they would sit with them. The Slytherins were greatly displeased when they went to the Gryffindors' table during lunch. Malfoy was still suffering from Lor's warning and couldn't help but flinch whenever someone touched him.

"She's coming to get me. She's coming to get me." He kept mumbling to himself. Crabbe and Goyle eyed him cautiously and helped him through their classes even though they didn't provide much help. The teachers spoke about the Americans, wondering what it might be like teaching them.

"I'd say they are a bunch of misfits that would cause trouble." Professor Snape proclaimed to Professor Merry.

"Now Professor Snape. You couldn't really mean that. You don't even know them!" She told him.

"If they are anything like you, we would be in a lot of trouble." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Professor?"

"Oh no nothing at all." Professor Merry eyed him warily. Snape looked around the Great Hall as she did this. Sighting Draco in his condition, he glanced worriedly around. If they had this much effect on Draco, he thought. There's no telling what they are up too.

"They are not here yet," he told himself.

"What?" Professor Merry asked him irritably.

"Nothing!" he shouted angrily.

"Touchy, touchy." she just murmured.

Then Professor Dumbledore walked in and took his place in the middle of the staff's table. He smiled at them all and waved his right hand for silence. He got it almost immediately.

"Before we begin tonight's dinner," he started to say with a warm smile, "I want everyone to know that a Sorting will be held." If any students were drowsily ignoring him, they snapped their head up at this.

"This Sorting will determine where the Americans will be accommodated. I have spoken with the Sorting Hat and I assure you that wherever they might be place, they will be treated as an equal. Meaning that if they broke any rules or gain any points, it will effect that House. Now we will only-" He broke off mid-sentences as loud footsteps echo in the hallways. The double doors again slammed open and in came Lor, Dar and Red looking flush and breathing hard. All heads immediately turn in their direction.

Swiftly they straighten themselves and dignifiedly walk to Dumbledore at the staff's table. Their footsteps are now silence and they walked in unison. Face set in a calm attitude and gait loose with buoyancy, they ambled down to what seems like their deaths. Heads turned as the students dressed in black robes watch their every movement.

Lor's long shining black hair flew back with her movement. She wore loose faded jeans that had a tiny flare with flat white shoes. Her short-sleeved white t-shirt said, "angel" in glittering blue. Dar wore dark black jeans sagging with his leather belt holding it up around his lower waist. He wore big brown shoes with flecks of red fading shimmers. His bleached hair was gelled upwards and pointed out in different directions. A red t-shirt hung loosely from his shoulders with a faded ball of fire on his chest. Red was sporting a t-shirt similar to Dar's only that it was dark green and had a faded grinning evilly smiley face on it. His long shorts reached to his calves showing white pale skin beneath. His shoes were tattered and on one of the soles was an old piece of gum.

They reached the dais and altogether performed tricky but graceful bows. They rose all at once and everything they did seemed to be in unison.

"Got lost, I presume," Dumbledore stated slyly. Lor, Dar and Red stood in a row in front of him. They glanced at each other before answering.

"Not really," they said in harmony.

"We knew where we were," Red said.

"It just took us some time to get here that's all." Dar finished.

"Well let's began shall we?" Dumbledore asked them as he sat back down. Professor McGonagall got up from her seat and briefly left the room. She came back almost immediately with the Sorting Hat and a small cushion stool in her hands. Carefully she placed it in front of them and returned to her seat.

"In alphabetical order by last name please," she murmured to them before she sat down.

"Aw, man," Dar said. "I have to go first." He sulkily plucked the hat from where it stood on the stool and jammed it on to his head. Ignoring the stool, he stood boringly watching the hat fall over his eyes.

************************

_Are you one of the Americans? _A voice behind his ear said.

_What's it to you?_ Dar answered defiantly in his head.

_Well why are you really here? Did you know that Hogwarts don't really accept exchange students?_

_Who asked you? No, I did not know that Hogwarts don't accept exchange students. I thought the Headmaster explained everything to you._

_I rather hear it from the direct source. The Headmaster may have good ideas but they are not always right._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah. He always thinks he's right and usually he is._

_So? It's good to be right._

_He may not be the kind to gloat but really he does. I can see it. And I can also see that you are a good person._

_So what if I am?_

_Why are you so rebellious?_

_Me? Rebellious? I thought that was only sometimes. My friends told me that._

_Maybe your friends are wrong._

_Are you trying to get me turned against my friends?_

_No of course not. Would you do anything for your friends?_

_Yes, I would do anything them. Especially Lor. I would give my life for her._

_Oh? Who's Lor?_

_She's just a friend._

_Is she a special friend?_

_In a way she kinda is. She's more than a friend almost like best friend. I care about her like I would care about a sister._

_So what makes her so special?_

_Because she is. Special I mean._

_What about your other friend?_

_Red? Yeah, he's a good guy and a great friend too. Hold up, why am I spilling my guts to a hat?_

_I'm not just a hat you know. I'm special too._

_And so is everybody else around here. So where are you going to put me?_

_Well since Americans are so big on freedom of choice, I'll let you decide._

_Will my friends get to decide too?_

_Maybe._

_Then I'm not taking that chance. What are my choices and how are they different?_

_Well, let's see. Gryffindor are usually the really brave. Ravenclaw are for the brilliant people those who know how to use their minds well. Hufflepuffs are extremely loyal, so loyal that you can bet your life on them.Slytherin are very cunning. They will do almost anything in order to achieve what they want._

_Isn't there one that is a combination of the four? Because those are all very good descriptions of the houses but I can't think of one where I am best in. I'm not very cunning or smart. Not really loyal or brave either. So where am I going to be?_

_Would you rather be with your friends, Lor and Red?_

_Most definitely._

_All right then, I will talk to Dumbledore after I go through with Lor and Red. He will set a place up for you._

_Aren't you going to ask why we are here?_

_I'll ask one of the others._

_So I'm ready to go?_

_Yes, but before you do, remember sometimes your friends are not your life, but be extremely careful in how you treat them._

_Huh?_

_Just go and leave me on the stool!_

************************

Many minutes have passed before Dar slowly took off the hat and set it gently back on the stool. Slightly trembling he went back and stood next to Lor and Red. The faces of the students were puzzled and the teachers were baffled. What house is he going to be in?

"Dar?" Dumbledore called out gently behind him. Dar turned to face Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did the hat mention where you would be housed in?"

"No. It said that we are allowed to choose since we are not really students of Hogwarts. It will tell either Lor or Red, but not me."

"Why not you?"

"Because we talked about other things." Dar turned and gestured Lor to the hat. "You're next." Lor carefully picked up the hat and place it on her head. She sat down on the stool as the Hat fell over her eyes.

************************

_Are you the Hat?_

_Are you Lor?_

_Yes._

_I can see that you are one of kind._

_Every single person in the world is unique._

_Yes, they are._

_So where are you going to put me?_

_Don't you want to know what I told David?_

_If David wants us to know he'll tell us later, if not then it doesn't matter._

_How can a child like you be so full of wisdom?_

_I believe it comes from my grandfather._

_Oh? Tell me about your family._

_Well, I have a mother and father. I am an only child. My parents left me to my grandfather when I was young._

_Why is that so?_

_Because they believed that my grandfather would do a much better job with me than they would._

_Why did they believe that?_

_Why am I so freely giving you my personal life?_

_Because you trust me._

_I do?_

_Yes, I can see it in not only your mind, but also your heart._

_Oh._

_Yes, you feel at ease being hidden away._

_Yeah, I hate to admit it but I like to hide._

_Hiding is not always best. You do understand that right?_

_Yes. Hiding is not only hiding yourself, but also hiding your true self._

_I see that you are a wonderful person, full of love and hope._

_Hey! I don't need the praising. I get it a lot at home._

_Oh, you do? Tell me so._

_Yes, they think everything I do is some sort of miracle._

_And why's that?_

_Everything I do _is _some sort of miracle. Being the first to do many things._

_Like apparating into Hogwarts._

_Yes, things like that. Sometimes I wish I was normal, but I can't hide the fact that I am so different that being different has also become my downfall._

_It has?_

_Yes, it has. Sometimes being different causes me to change and sometimes that change is not for the better but for the worse of me._

_I understand that you have come here to Hogwarts for that reason._

_Yes, I did. David and Paul only came because they are my friends and they care about what happens to me. They are like my brothers though I have none._

_You feel great love for them._

_Like they were really my brothers. We have so much in common that it's not even funny anymore._

_Why do you say that?_

_I say that because we were really born for scientific reasons and magical too._

_I do not understand._

_Of course you don't understand. You are only a hat that sees only what is inside the head of others. It's too bad that you cannot see the world in which you are surrounded by._

_I still don't understand how a child like you is filled brimming with wisdom beyond that of many even perhaps those of Albus Dumbledore._

_He's the Headmaster and a wise one at that, but like many he sheds his wisdom self from the world almost always._

_How do you know this?_

_Not only being who I am, I am also an observer keener on details than many, but yet the details escape me to some far barren reaches of my mind. It's one of my flaws._

_Yes, even the perfects have flaws._

_But I'm not perfect. So where are you going to put me?_

_The same place where I am placing David and Paul._

_And where's that?_

_You shall see._

_So is that all?_

_For now, yes that is all. Place me back on the stool and tell the Headmaster that you are to end up in the same place with David and Paul._

_So you understand why we are here?_

_Yes. I do._

_Thank you for your time Sorting Hat._

_I enjoyed spending it with you Lorelai._

_See you later._

************************__

Stiffly, Lor, too, took off the Hat and place it on the stool. The Hat had not called out what house she would be in. Her eyes seemed dried and tired. She walked back to Dumbledore and whispered that she would end up placed with Dar and Red. He nodded gravely. Not understanding about what is happening is giving him nerves.

"What did the Hat say to you?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Lots of things really. We had a nice time talking. I actually like it. I'm going to end up in the same place as Dar and Red." Lor replied smiling. "Red it's your turn." Red took off to the stool. He no longer looked nervous but solemn. Sighing he put the hat on his head and watch as the Great Hall disappeared beneath the rims of the hat.

************************

_Hello, Sorting Hat._

_Hello Paul._

_How did you know my name?_

_That's for me to know and you to find out._

_Can you read my mind?_

_No, I can see what's in it though._

_Oh like that's going to make me feel better._

_Well I'd say you are the worse of the three I have seen today._

_What?!?_

_I'm just kidding. But you could use a few improvements._

_Yeah, I agree. I'm kinda like the downer of the team._

_How so?_

_I let them down with my foolishness and dumb thinking. Lor has great reflexes and Dar has a quick mind. But what do I have?_

_You have a natural talent for something else._

_If you mean I can hear people approaching, trust me it's not as great as it seems. You can hear everything even if you don't want to._

_Haven't you learned how to block it all out?_

_I've learned to filter out what I don't want to hear and allow in what I do want to hear._

_So you have selective hearing._

_In a way I sort of do._

_But still you are useful you know._

_Oh yeah? How?_

_Well your friend Dar is tough. He doesn't show many emotions. But you, my friend, are excellent when it comes to making someone feel better._

_How would you know that?_

_I can see it you are that kind of person. It's in your heart and well-being._

_So?_

_So, you are the charmer, but go easy on the charms._

_I still don't understand what you are trying to say._

_Does it really matter?_

_Not to me._

_So why do people even bother?_

_Why? Why do people bother to do things? Because they want to change something. They want to be different. They want to do things that everyone else thinks is impossible. They want nothing more that the simple fact that they have done something useful, helpful even wonderful._

_Is that why you bother to come to Hogwarts? To be useful, helpful, even wonderful?_

_No! I came for Lor because I want her to be better._

_Than what she already is?_

_NO! I want her to be happy._

_Even it means sacrificing your own happiness?_

_Yes! Of course! I would do anything for her!_

_Do you want to know something?_

_Will it ruin everything?_

_Not necessarily._

_Okay fine, tell me._

_You three kids are the best thing that has ever happen to me._

_What?_

_It's true. Dar with his inquiring mind, always wishing for the best of things. Lor with her mind of thoughts; fascinating! And you with your caring thoughts, it's almost too good to be true._

_Huh?_

_Yes, of course you would not understand._

_Are you telling me I'm dumb?_

_No, of course not! I would never say such a thing to you of all people._

_Why do you say that? I don't understand!_

_It's quite complicated but I am the Sorting Hat and it is my job to place people where they would succeed the most._

_So how does that help us?_

_You are interrupting._

_Sorry._

_But since you three have succeeded much more than necessary that I cannot place you within the vortex of the other students. You may become one of them, but you will not be one._

_I still do not understanding._

_It doesn't matter if you understand or not. It's what you know that matters and I'm placing all three of you in the WEST TOWER!_

************************

"WEST TOWER!" The hat called out loud. The entire school was confused. All the students looked baffled at one another asking where is the West Tower. The teachers stared at Dumbledore utterly amazed at what the Hat had said. Red took of the Hat and flung it back on to the stool. His face held the look of puzzlement. Lurching forward, he stumbled to where Lor and Dar stood, looking fearfully at him.

"What happen?" he gasped as he sat on the polished floor. His face flushed and he looked at bit sick.

"Are you okay?" Lor asked worriedly. She knew something was happening all around them, but ignored it. Crouching down near Red, checking to see if he's all right. His eyes were fuzzy. "What did the Hat tell you?" she demanded.

"Oh, the room is spinning." He groaned. Slowly he leaned over. Lor grabbed a hold of him and gestured Dar to grab his other arm.

"Let's take him to Madam Pomfrey." She said. "I'm don't care what she says, but I hope he gets better." Dar nodded his head and together they half carried, half dragged Red to the Hospital Wing. The students stared at them as they slowly left. The teachers at the Staff's table were all arguing.

"There is no such thing as a West Tower!" Professor Snape snapped.

"Oh please, Severus, of course there is." Professor Merry clamored back at him. "Why else would the Hat call it out?"

"I told you those American miscreants are trouble!" Soon Snape and Merry were having a heated argument about the Americans as McGonagall was furiously talking with Flitwick. Dumbledore ignored everybody as he sat in his seat staring dumbly at the Sorting Hat. Sinistra discussed how the Americans might affect the other students with Hagrid. The students sat in their seats waiting quietly for their dinners looking undisturbed, but felt that way. They were acting like children whose parents are arguing, staying quiet and out of their way. 

Suddenly the double doors slammed open. All discussions stopped as everyone turn to see a steaming Madam Pomfrey in the doorway.

"What on earth is going on in here?" she demanded. She glanced at a nearby empty plate. "Why aren't the students eating!?!" Magically dinner appeared on every table as students hastily began gobbling down large bites of food. Madam Pomfrey, looking extremely angrily at the head table, stomped towards the staff.

"I repeat myself, what has happen that all the responsibility towards this school have been lost?!" She huffed through her teeth. "And furthermore, I have Red in my wing sick as day and yet no one has come forward to explain except for the blabbering of a petrified friend and the quiet thoughts of other one!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore said quietly, "I am begging you not speak further word of the American in front of the school."

"Since when was everyone so tough on secrets!" There was an uncomfortable silence as no one spoke. The students before them ate quietly and with little discussion. It was obvious they were trying to hear what the teachers were talking about.

"Staff meeting." McGonagall prompted quickly and stood up. She left hurriedly to the Staff's room. The other teachers too got up and brush pass Dumbledore and Pomfrey who were staring eye to eye with one another.

"Go and have your staff meeting," Madam Pomfrey stated quietly. "I will stay and watch the children."

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore grumbled to her as he left.


End file.
